Devil May Care
by rucchan hayao
Summary: Bila harus ada yang disalahkan, maka Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Ia mungkin terlalu naif dengan memercayai bahwa Gaara bisa saja berubah. Inilah kisah sebelum The Sympathy for the Devil. AU.
1. Pilot

**All characters are the properties of Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe**

**OOC, typos, and all the standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SATU**

**Sebuah Awal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam sekejap, segalanya berganti lagi. Suasana, lingkungan, dan hal-hal yang bersifat keseharian. Jadwal latihan diperbaharui, disesuaikan dan diedit beberapa kali demi mempertegas perbedaan yang terjadi. Terakhir kali kelompok sirkus mereka menetap sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, masih musim gugur. Sekarang, dinginnya musim menyelimuti hampir setiap helai jalur kehidupan di dalam maupun di luar tenda.

Meski Hiruzen sempat meragukan keefektifan rencana pertunjukan musim dingin, semua staf yang bagai anggota keluarga itu meyakinkannya untuk tetap maju. Bagaimanapun, keuangan mereka juga perlu perubahan. Musim dingin berarti musimnya persiapan. Pertunjukan tentu saja tidak akan maksimal. Hewan-hewan tak bisa seoptimal saat musim-musim lain. Keamanan alat-alat penunjang akrobatik perlu diperketat. Dan serangkaian persiapan lain yang seakan berubah menjadi beban di musim dingin.

Hinata masih terlalu muda untuk memahami kesulitan yang lebih spesifik seperti minimnya waktu bagi dirinya dan dua bersaudara Uchiha untuk latihan lebih intensif. Dan karena hal itu pula ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya mengikuti Itachi ke sungai, berlatih untuk menjaga keseimbangannya di atas lapisan es tipis.

"Kita tidak akan tampil dengan tali." Itachi memungut ranting kayu kurus dan panjang yang ia temukan di sisi jalan menuju sungai. "Herannya, di sini termasuk area yang paling hangat." Selesai mengatakan itu, tatapan pemuda Uchiha yang kelam diarahkan ke langit. Tak ada mendung, atau terlalu cerah. Suhu di tempat ia berdiri memang sedikit berbeda dibandingkan area hutan di sekitarnya.

Lapangan tempat karavan-karavan berjejer termasuk ke dalam area yang ia bayangkan akan menjadi area tersibuk. Namun pada kenyataannya, area tersebut justru sepi. Hampir semua orang lebih memilih tinggal di dalam karavan mereka. Semua berkat jadwal latihan yang diperpendek, dan jumlah waktu pertunjukan yang dipersempit.

"Jadi yang perlu kita lakukan hanya berjalan di atas seutas kawat baja."

Risikonya lebih kecil dibandingkan _trapeze_. Membosankan dan mungkin tak akan terlalu mengagumkan meski mereka juga akan melakukan akrobatik dengan mengendarai sepeda roda satu di atas kawat baja yang sama.

Usia Hinata masih empat belas tahun, tubuhnya yang ramping adalah sebuah kewajiban. Bukan hanya karena alasan keindahan, namun juga sebuah prinsip paling dasar dalam pekerjaannya.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya sedikit, "_Juggling_ pin, dan mungkin _juggling_ bola atau buah." Nada suaranya yang pelan melukiskan kekecewaan yang kental. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, anggap saja ini sebagai keragaman. Kita perlu mengisi lumbung-lumbung makanan untuk puncak musim dingin."

Kelompok sirkus mereka tak memiliki lumbung makanan. Itachi memilih kata itu karena dia suka menganggap kelompok mereka yang suka berpindah-pindah tak bedanya dengan manusia-manusia mongol di zaman kuno. Sebelum peradaban dibawa perang oleh sang Khan yang termahsyur.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mulai duluan?" tawar Itachi.

Hinata mengangguk meski merasakan gumpalan ragu menekan dadanya. Lapisan es tipis itu terlihat putih dan beku, namun tak memberinya keyakinan bahwa ia akan aman berada di sana.

"Gunakan rantingnya sebagai bebanmu. Ini hanya latihan," perintah Itachi.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya bagi Hinata. sebelumnya ia hanya seorang gadis peluncur di antara dua bersaudara Uchiha; yang melayang di antara dua kutub, berguling-guling di udara seolah ia pengendali angin. Terbiasa di tempat tinggi dan berbahaya tak lantas membuatnya yakin bahwa daratan rendah jauh lebih aman.

Beruntung arus sungai di daerah ini tak terlalu deras. Air terjunnya masih puluhan mil jaraknya. Itachi memilih tempat yang tepat untuk latihan. Jadi, meski hal yang terburuk terjadi, yang berarti lapisan esnya retak dan tubuh Hinata akhirnya bersentuhan dengan air dingin, dia tak akan kemana-mana.

Kaki kanannya mulai menuruni undakan menuju pinggiran sungai. Hanya terdengar suara siulan angin dingin dan detak jantungnya yang berdebar. Itachi berjaga-jaga di dekatnya, memberi Hinata keyakinan tanpa kata yang hanya ia tunjukkan dari tatapan matanya.

"K-kalau … aku jatuh …"

"Kau tidak akan jatuh," sahut Itachi cepat.

Gadis pemberani itu menjejakkan kakinya di atas lapisan es. Mengecek penyambutan air yang membeku itu dengan menekan kakinya lembut dan perlahan. "Berikan rantingnya padaku," pinta Hinata yang dengan segera ditanggapi Itachi dengan menyerahkan ranting kering itu seolah benda tak berdaya di tangannya adalah penyambung hidup ajaib.

"Oke?"

"Y-ya."

Hinata mulai merasakan kakinya gemetar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "A-aku … hanya perlu menyeberang, kan?"

"Kau bisa melakukannya," kata Itachi yakin.

Ranting ia pegang di tangannya, menjadi penyeimbang sekaligus membayangkan dirinya berada di seutas kawat baja dengan tongkat besi ringan berwarna di tangannya. Pengalaman pertama tak selalu lancar, kegagalan adalah sebuah hal yang normal. Dia tak akan dianggap mengecewakan. Dengan memikirkan itu, Hinata melangkah maju. Selangkah demi selangkah, tepian sungai di seberang semakin dekat. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Itachi yang serak dan pelan di antara deru angin dan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Jaket hangat Hinata terasa seperti bulu tebal rubah yang melilit tubuhnya. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, sadar bahwa ini juga hal yang perlu ia latih sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melakukannya di atas kawat baja.

Dan kemudian ia tiba di undakan tepian sungai. Selamat tanpa luka, tak ada kegagalan yang akan membuatnya terpuruk semalaman. Masih sulit untuk percaya, Hinata mendongak, menemukan sosok pemuda Uchiha rekannya yang kini membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi lega.

"Mungkin … la-lapisan esnya tidak cukup tipis?"

Itachi berjalan menjauh, mengamati kilauan di atas permukaan es yang lebih bening. Kristal tipis itu tampak seakan mencemoohnya. Di dalam benaknya, Itachi yakin lapisan esnya memang tipis.

Untuk membuktikan intuisi liarnya itu, Itachi membungkuk, memungut batu yang cukup besar dan melemparkannya dengan kuat ke atas permukaan es. Terjadi benturan yang kemudian menciptakan lubang besar di sana.

"Tipis," ujarnya singkat. Itachi meminta Hinata untuk kembali melalui jembatan sekitar dua meter dari tempatnya. Saat Hinata kembali berdiri di samping Itachi, keduanya memerhatikan aliran sungai tenang di bawah lubang yang semakin membesar seiring dengan terkikisnya lapisan es tipis yang baru saja dilewati Hinata untuk latihan.

Tak ada yang salah dengan lapisan esnya. Hukum alam bersikap adil seperti semestinya. Namun memang ada yang aneh. Itachi memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Dia peduli, tapi sayangnya, tak punya cukup alasan untuk mempertanyakan lebih jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan siang digelar di dalam tenda utama. Semua anggota sirkus duduk di atas permadani, berhimpitan mencari kehangatan. Hidangan-hidangan berprotein tinggi dan berlemak disajikan panas-panas. Tak ada yang tertarik untuk meniup makanan mereka, dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati panas yang melekat di wadah-wadah makanan yang semuanya berupa mangkuk-mangkuk keramik.

Tak banyak yang bicara, semua orang sibuk mengisi perut mereka dengan kehangatan yang tak akan bertahan lama. Akhirnya, Hiruzen meletakkan sendoknya bersisian dengan mangkuk yang makanannya hanya tersisa setengah.

"Kita hanya perlu melakukan satu kali pertunjukan. Ini penting, untuk perkenalan. Tahun depan kita akan kembali ke sini di musim semi."

Kalimatnya disambut dengan anggukan-anggukan lemah. Semangat yang biasanya menggebu, kini terasa seperti hembusan asap tipis kabut.

Saat itu, tirai utama tenda tersibak. Semua kepala menoleh ke arah yang sama. Seorang laki-laki melangkah masuk. Dari tiap langkah yang ia ambil, tersimpan rahasia gelap yang mengikutinya bagai bayangan.

"Salam," ujarnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di bawah terpaan sinar obor. Rambut merahnya yang agak ikal dan tak tertata rapi semakin terlihat membara. Kulit pucatnya yang menawan tergambar jelas bersanding dengan kegelapan matanya yang hijau hangat. Sebuah penampilan yang tak akan bisa dideskripsikan sebagai pembawa keindahan yang lazim. Namun laki-laki muda itu rupawan dengan caranya sendiri.

Ia menatap satu-persatu anggota kelompok sirkus dengan tatapan dingin yang bersahaja. Segalanya jadi serba kompleks, kerumitan dalam bentuk _absurd_ yang seolah menetas dan berlompatan di sekitarnya. Meski tak ada yang merasa kagum, ia tak peduli.

"Kalian datang dari mana?" suaranya yang tenang membanjiri ruangan luas itu.

Hiruzen, sebagai pemimpin kelompok, berdiri. "Apa ada masalah, Tuan?" mau tidak mau, ia perlu bersikap sopan. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang pantas disebut bangsawan, Hiruzen menilai lapisan luar laki-laki muda itu bisa menjadi pendefinsi paling tepat status stratanya di masyarakat. Mungkin dia bagian dari pemerintah kota atau bahkan kekaisaran.

"Menjawab pertanyaan dengan sebuah pertanyaan," senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. "Manusia selalu saja sulit bersikap sopan."

Bibir kering Hiruzen terbuka dengan hempasan napas tuanya, "Aah … Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, Tuan." Hiruzen sedikit membungkuk. Ia lalu memaksakan senyumnya.

"Bila Anda berkenan untuk memperkenalkan diri Anda, saya akan sangat bersyukur, Tuan."

"Simpan kalimat rendahanmu, Manusia Tua. Aku di sini bukan untuk melihatmu mendemonstrasikan kepalsuan."

Sekali lagi, laki-laki muda itu menatap tiap manusia yang duduk berhimpitan dengan sajian makanan yang masih mengepulkan asap. Tatapannya terhenti sejenak pada Itachi, kemudian Hinata.

"Dua bajingan kecil itu bermain-main di halaman rumahku, merusak aliran waktuku."

Hinata menggigil.

Itachi nyaris tersentak.

Kalimat yang tak biasa itu tertinggal di benak tiap orang dan menyisakan pertanyaan lain. Di antara mereka, hanya Hiruzen yang menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Maaf?"

"Aku tak pernah mengulang kalimatku."

Hiruzen menoleh ke samping, menyimpan ekspresi ragunya dari laki-laki aneh itu.

"Bila memang begitu, aku—"

"Aku tak membutuhkan itu. Dari tiap kesalahan manusia, dewa menyebutnya sebagai dosa. Dari tiap dosa, ada penyesalan. Dari tiap penyesalan, ada kesempatan. Kesempatan yang kemudian diberikan dewa untuk sebuah pengampunan. Aku bukan dewa, juga bukan manusia. Bagiku, kesalahan adalah sebuah media untuk memperoleh kuntungan sebesar-besarnya."

Sang laki-laki berdiri congkak, "Mereka akan membayar perbuatan mereka." Dengan kalimatnya itu, ia meraih udara dengan genggaman tangannya. Dan sekejap kemudian, waktu membeku. Setelah itu, hampa. Dan semua orang lupa.

Waktu bergerak lagi, mereka makan seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Di tempat lain, sang laki-laki berjalan menuju singgasananya, membayangkan hukuman berat yang akan ia berikan pada dua anak manusia itu.

Sekilas, terbayang warna helaian rambut sang gadis, dan tatapan sebening kristal matanya yang sedih. Kesenangan itu terganti dengan cepat, pertanyaan kemudian hadir. Dan lalu, sang laki-laki tertegun, bertanya-tanya sensasi apa yang menekan dadanya dengan perasaan dingin yang asing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruzen mensyukuri cuaca cerah yang hadir di hari utama pertunjukan. Jumlah pengunjung yang melebihi ekspektasinya ia anggap sebagai pertanda baik. Tiba-tiba terbersit keangkuhan dalam benaknya. Ia mengumpulkan anggota kelompok sirkus, mengutarakan rencananya yang mendadak.

"Kita akan melakukan pertunjukan hari ini dengan maksimal."

Maksimal yang ia maksudkan berarti tak ada pengurangan. Tiket yang sengaja dijual murah tak menghentikan niatnya untuk menghibur para pengunjung yng telah rela datang jauh-jauh dari pusat kota ke area pinggiran tempat Hiruzen dan kelompok sirkusnya menetap sementara.

Ia tahu semua anggotanya adalah tenaga profesional. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah kecewa. Tanpa peduli pada pikirannya yang sempat membuatnya ragu, bahwa selalu ada yang pertama untuk semua hal, ia menjalankan rencananya.

Pertunjukan dibuka dengan penampilan kelompok musik anak-anak yang menggema. Di ruang gantinya, Hinata menerima pesan Itachi yang disampaikan melalui Sasuke.

"Tapi kita belum latihan sama sekali," keluh Hinata cemas.

"Kita sudah melakukan ini selama bertahun-tahun, Hinata. Kau juga tidak mungkin berani menolak usulan Hiruzen-sama, kan?"

Jadi tak akan ada kawat baja. Ia akan kembali ke dasar pertunjukannya dengan dua bersaudara Uchiha. Meski mendasar, tapi kemampuan Hinata bisa saja berkarat karena tak pernah latihan. Yang kini terbayang di kepalanya hanya buah-buahan dan bola-bola berwarna-warni yang di-_juggling_ Itachi di atas kawat baja. Gadis muda itu segera menghapus bayangan itu. Ia memusatkan pikirannya pada latihan-latihannya yang lain, yang terakhir ia lakukan saat musim gugur, dua bulan yang lalu.

Hinata mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan dalam diam Sasuke.

"Giliran kita lima belas menit lagi." Mata hitam Sasuke melirik ke barisan kostum di sisi ruangan, "Ganti kostummu."

Hinata mengangguk lagi, kali ini menekan bibirnya menahan gemetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di antara penonton yang tersenyum merekah menikmati pertunjukan, sepasang mata kehijauan lembut menatap dunia cemerlang di pusat tenda sirkus.

Asuma bergerak maju begitu kelompok anjing-anjing pudel berbulu lebat berlarian memasuki dunia gelap yang sibuk di balik tirai pemisah. Suara lantangnya yang istimewa mengajak para pengunjung untuk memberi sambutan lain untuk penampil berikutnya. Beberapa kru panggung terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat.

Dan setelah penantian yang tak berlangsung lama, akhirnya tiga orang pemain akrobat utama sirkus, muncul. Sasuke dan Itachi terlihat bagai dewa-dewa muda. Sementara Hinata yang lugu terlihat sedikit kaku. Senyumnya tak tampak alami, wajahnya berubah pucat. Dia tidak terlihat siap.

Sang Kematian memandang gadis itu penuh takjub. Begitu muda, punya banyak impian, harum, dan juga lembut. Manusia yang akan menghangatkan sisi lain ranjangnya di waktu ia lelah.

Senyum sinis mengembang di wajahnya yang menawan. Jari-jarinya yang kurus dan panjang bergerak seolah membentuk gelombang. Ia mendongak, menentukan cara kematian paling tepat bagi tubuh muda gadis pemain akrobat itu.

Jika ia jatuh, gravitasi akan membunuhnya, menghancurleburkan tubuhnya, dan membuat kulit putihnya robek sehingga mengalirkan darahnya yang merah, kental, dan hangat.

Lalu dia akan mendingin, membeku, dan jiwanya akan menjadi milik Sang Kematian sepenuhnya.

Rencana yang tak pernah ia niatkan untuk direncanakan.

Tapi segalanya terdengar sempurna.

Gadis itu akan mati. Dia akan mati hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**T.B.C**

**~*oOo*~**

**Reviews are always welcomed**

**~*oOo*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua**

**Menyerah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berdiri berdampingan dengan Sasuke di puncak. Sorotan lampu menyinari wajahnya. Sebuah senyum terpancar cerah meski ketegangan menekan jalur udara menuju paru-parunya.

Di seberang, Itachi memberinya sinyal. Hinata hanya mengedipkan matanya sekali, pertanda bahwa ia siap.

Itachi menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya, serbuk putih berhempasan di udara. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih palang pengayun pertama, hanya sebatang tongkat kayu akasia halus yang kuat, ditahan oleh sepasang tambang terbaik dan terkait dengan besi-besi palang yang konstruksinya menjadi bagian tubuh utama kerangka tenda juga.

Ia meloncat, mengayun di udara satu kali, dua kali, lalu dengan cekatan memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia berayun-ayun dengan posisi terbalik. Kakinya yang kuat mencengkeram palang, kepalanya ia dongakkan, menatap Hinata lagi.

Gilira Hinata meraih palang pengayun. Begitu ia menemukan pegangannya, ia melompat, berayun-ayun tiga kali, berselisihan dengan tubuh Itachi dan kemudian ia melepas palang, penonton berubah tegang. Satu akurasi tepat menyambut kejatuhan Hinata, ia kini menyerahkan hidupnya pada sepasang lengan milik Itachi. Dari sana, aksi akrobatik mereka resmi dimulai.

Berikutnya Sasuke, seperti juga dua rekannya, ia berayun menggunakan palang. Itachi melempar Hinata pada adiknya, bersambut dengan tangkapan tepat yang sempat membuat semua orang menahan napas. Setelah itu Hinata kembali pada Itachi, satu kali ayunan lagi, dan dia dibawa Itachi ke titik aman di _base_ awal. Tepuk tangan menggema begitu Itachi mengisi tempatnya di sisi Hinata. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya di sisi seberang.

Kini ia yang memulai.

Uchiha yang lebih muda mendorong tenaga lebih saat ia meluncur di udara berbekal palang. Berbeda dengan Itachi, Sasuke hanya perlu menyodorkan satu palang lain yang berayun tanpa tuan pada Hinata.

Itachi membantu Hinata menghitung momentum paling tepat untuk melepas dunia aman dan kembali terbang. Intuisinya menajam, Hinata melompat tanpa palang. Dari seberang, Sasuke mendekat. Selisih satu detik, dan …

Sang Kematian menarik sudut bibirnya.

Gema ketakutan mengembang seperti balon yang ditiup udara.

Hinata melayang jatuh tanpa memikirkan apapun selain penyesalan. Seharusnya ia berani menolak gagasan Hiruzen-sama. Masih lebih baik dianggap sebagai pengecut daripada mati dalam kondisi ini. Bukan sebagai pahlawan, hanya kegagalan.

Daratan tanpa jaring penahan terlihat jelas di matanya. Hinata membayangkan wajah ayahnya yang keriput di desa, ibunya yang segar tapi juga lelah, adiknya yang lincah, lalu memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya saja.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit, pelukan kuat mengitari pinggangnya, dan teriakan orang-orang yang menyebut namanya dan Itachi.

Saat ia membuka matanya lagi, darah mengalir deras, mengalir dari bagian dada Itachi, orang yang berbaring di sampingnya, orang yang melompat untuk mengurangi kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja dialami Hinata.

Di saat yang sama, Sang Kematian bisa merasakan campur tangan kekuatan lain yang menghentikannya bersenang-senang.

Ia menoleh mencari-cari, kemudian menemukan wajah yang tak asing berdiri di dekat pintu keluar utama.

"Kankuro."

Ia menggertakkan giginya, merasa disepelekan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Dalam situasi ini, tak ada satu manusia pun yang mampu melihat mereka. Dengan langkah berderap, ia mendekati kakaknya. Kankuro bersiap menerima protes adiknya.

"Gaara," sapanya penuh hormat.

Rambut merah Gaara tampak lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, seolah menunjukkan kemarahan yang membara dalam dirinya.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku," suara Gaara terkendali dengan baik.

"Maaf, ini perintah."

"Perintah dari siapa?"

Kankuro menatap mata hijau adiknya, yang tenang dan tak terlihat menunjukkan emosi apapun. "Kau melanggar aturan paling mendasar."

"Aturan? Sejak kapan kau jadi pengasuhku?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Ini belum waktunya. Mereka masih menjadi milik Kehidupan. Kau tak bisa merenggut nyawa tanpa izin dari Kehidupan."

"Apa ini berarti kau akan berdebat denganku?"

Kankuro terdiam sejenak, di belakangnya orang-orang berkerumun tanpa bisa merasakan kehadiran dua bersaudara yang saling berhadapan dalam konflik sederhana antara hidup dan mati.

"Kupikir kau hanya mengurusi kelahiran, Kankuro."

Kankuro harus mengakui bahwa dirinya bukanlah sosok yang bijak. Tapi dia termasuk dalam tipe patuh yang enggan mengurusi masalah rumit hanya karena Gaara menginginkan seorang manusia di dekatnya.

"Kau bermain-main dengan perasaan, Gaara."

Gaara merasa tersinggung. Keningnya berkerut.

"Aku tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Perbincangan di dunia kami seputar masalah yang sama. Mereka merusak aliran waktumu." Kankuro bisa melihat emosi pecah di mata Gaara. "Kau juga tentu tahu bahwa mereka tak melakukannya karena mereka mau."

"Ini di luar konteks pembicaraan!" protes Gaara geram.

"Justru inilah topik utamanya. Tapi kau tak mau mengakuinya."

Gaara menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat, membuang muka dengan kesal.

"Kau sendirian, aku mengerti." Kankuro melangkah mendekat, "Akan kusampaikan padamu satu hal, Otouto. Anggaplah ini sebagai nasihat seorang kakak yang peduli pada adiknya." Suaranya merendah dengan pelan, "Bila kau menginginkannya, ambil dia dengan cara yang akan membuatku bangga, kau adalah Kematian, tapi bukan berarti tak punya perasaan, kan?"

Kankuro mundur. Kini ia melihat seberkas harapan di mata Gaara.

"Kau hanya perlu sedikit sihir."

Satu langkah lagi, dan setelahnya sosok Kankuro melebur di udara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu berlalu dengan lamban. Itachi masih berbaring di atas ranjang, tak bisa keluar dari karavan. Sementara kelompok sirkus sudah mengepak semuanya dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke utara. Sepanjang jalan, Hinata tak bisa membuang perasaan bersalahnya. Ia menganggap dirinya ceroboh dan telah membuat tulang rusuk Itachi patah karenanya. Tulang yang kemudian mengoyak organ tubuh bagian dalam Itachi.

Hinata mengusulkan pada Hiruzen untuk mengembalikannya saja ke desa, tak perlu memberinya gaji atau tunjangan karena ia memang tak berguna. Namun Fugaku tak menyetujuinya. Ia bilang putranya tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Setidaknya tujuannya telah tercapai," kata Fugaku.

Jadi, meski ia mati, Itachi tak akan meninggalkan penyesalan.

Di lain pihak, Hinata sadar penyesalan itu adalah miliknya.

Rombongan berhenti di tanah lapang luas, padang rumput di kaki bukit yang tak berpenghuni. Karavan-karavan diparkir di sisi luar membentuk lingkaran. Senja hampir berakhir. Langit biru kegelapan menyembunyikan awan-awan gembul yang berat dengan uap air. Mungkin sebentar lagi salju akan turun.

Chouza menyiapkan santapan seperti biasanya. Sibuk di dapur darurat dan meminta putranya menyiapkan api unggun bersama Shikamaru. Kehangatan perlahan menjalar saat api terbentuk dan melahap kayu-kayu segar yang dikumpulkan Kiba dan Shino.

Hinata mengetuk pintu karavan milik keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke yang membukanya. Remaja Uchiha bermata pekat itu menghela napas bosan. "Aku tak akan menanyakan lagi alasanmu ke sini. Masuk sajalah. Aku lapar." Sasuke membiarkan pintu karavan terbuka dan kemudian menuruni tiga anak tangga. "Kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?" Sasuke terbiasa dengan tugasnya mengambil bubur untuk jatah makan kakaknya. Itachi sedang dilarang untuk makan makanan keras; termasuk nasi atau sayuran. Nutrisinya hanya berasal dari buah-buahan yang sengaja dilumat lembut dan susu. Selain itu hanya ada bubur gandum lengket yang berbau apak.

Hinata menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau makan saja. Nanti biar aku yang mengambilkan bubur untuk Itachi," saran Hinata.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu kirinya. Ketidakpeduliannya adalah hal terakhir yang Hinata terima sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalam karavan dan menemukan Itachi duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Masih berbalut perban yang melilit perut bagian atasnya. Dan sehelai handuk lembap yang melekat di keningnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Itachi tak bergerak, "Masih sama."

Hinata memilih celah sempit antara meja dan ranjang. Karavan yang mengharuskan ketiga Uchiha berdesakan dalam satu ruangan yang tak luas kini juga menampung kecemasan Hinata.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, Hinata."

Gadis muda itu menunduk, menahan air mata.

"K-kalau ada yang b-bisa kulakukan untuk mengubah keadaanmu, akan kulakukan."

Itachi menoleh untuk menatap gadis berambut panjang di sampingnya. "Kautahu apa yang perlu kaulakukan."

Selama beberapa saat hanya ada suara hembusan dan tarikan napas. Hingga akhirnya Hinata menyerah untuk merahasiakan pendapatnya, "Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya. Tapi …"

"Mencoba adalah awal yang baik. Kau hanya perlu terus berusaha. Ini akan berlalu, Hinata. Aku tak akan selamanya begini."

Hinata tak bisa meyakini kalimat Itachi. Bahkan setelah seminggu, bahkan setelah beragam ramuan dan istirahat panjang, Itachi masih dalam keadaan yang tak bisa dibilang membaik. Lukanya membusuk, Hiruzen sengaja meletakkan belatung-belatung untuk memakan bagian tubuh Itachi yang berubah seperti bangkai. Biasanya cara itu akan berhasil, tapi kini tak ada efek yang berarti. Tulangnya masih salah posisi, patah dan mungkin sebentar lagi mulai menggerogoti keseluruhan tubuh pemuda itu dengan luka.

Tak ada tabib yang punya kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan Itachi tanpa jangka waktu perawatan yang panjang. Dengan pergerakan kelompok sirkus yang tak bisa dihindari, Itachi harus rela mendapat perawatan seadanya. Ia tak bedanya dengan korban perang yang menunggu tentara pemerintah membawa tenaga medis dan peralatan lengkapnya ke garis terdepan pertahanan.

"Aku lapar." Suara lemah Itachi meraih Hinata. Tatapannya yang tak berdaya memohon pada Hinata untuk berhenti memperlakukannya seperti orang yang akan segera mati.

"Akan kuambilkan makanan untukmu."

Hinata berdiri, menahan dirinya sebentar di sana, lalu menjauh dari bau busuk di balik lilitan perban Itachi yang kecokelatan.

Setelah berada di luar, ia menangis, tanpa suara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada bubur gandum untuk malam ini. Persediaan mereka telah habis kemarin. Chouza sedang menyiapkan bubur nasi dengan tambahan pisang yang direbus hingga benar-benar matang untuk kemudian dilumatkan. Ia juga menyertakan kentang manis dan jagung. Kedua bahan terakhir membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memasaknya. Dan juga air.

"Sayangnya, semua orang sedang ingin tidur larut malam ini. Mereka semua menggunakan air panas untuk menyeduh kopi." Chouza menunjukkan gentong airnya yang kosong. "Kau lihat sungai yang kita lewati tadi, kan? Tidak terlalu jauh, pergilah ke sana dan ambillah air. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Sementara itu, aku akan meminta Konohamaru mengantarkan bubur untuk Itachi."

Hinata menerima perintah Chouza, berikut penawarannya untuk ditemani Shino.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan api unggun, melewati karavan milik Asuma dan perlahan melangkah menuju arah selatan di mana suara aliran sungai terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam keremangan cahaya kemerahan, Gaara duduk di singgasananya, terpekur larut dalam lamunan. Sihir adalah hal yang biasa untuknya, bukan tipikal sulap atau ramuan-ramuan dengan bahan-bahan mengerikan seperti penyihir-penyihir perempuan. Sihir yang ia miliki bersifat permanen, mudah diakses, dan berarti sebuah perintah.

Yang kini ia pertanyakan adalah: apa.

Apa yang perlu ia lakukan?

"Yang Mulia." Terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita muda di seberang singgasananya.

Untuk sesaat, Gaara tak memedulikan kehadiran yang lemah itu di dekatnya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia sadar, ia memang perlu masukan pendapat.

"Mungkin Yang Mulia bertanya-tanya dari mana hamba tahu?"

Gaara tak merespon.

"Baki menjalankan perintah Anda dengan terlalu baik, hamba rasa. Ia mencaritahu jawabannya ke seluruh penjuru. Tapi tak ada satu arwah pun yang mau membagi pengetahuan mereka."

Wanita itu merasakan aura gelap Gaara yang intens saat sang penguasa bergeser di singgasananya. Ia menahan rasa ingin tahunya, menyingkirkan kerakusan yang merasukinya.

"Yang Mulia, jika boleh hamba memberi saran," wanita muda itu mendongak, akhirnya menatap Gaara dengan mata cokelatnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tergoda untuk menyentuh helaian rambut istimewa Gaara di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Katakan, Matsuri. Kau pikir aku punya kesabaran?"

Matsuri terkesiap, ia tahu Gaara bukanlah yang paling tepat jika dihubungkan dengan kata 'sabar'.

"Yang Mulia, bisa hamba rasakan titik belas kasihnya yang begitu kuat dalam jiwanya." Matsuri mencari persetujuan di mata Gaara. Yang terpancar dari sepasang bola mata hijau itu hanya seberkas kegugupan; yang berhasil membuat Matsuri ragu. Gaara juga tidak akan tepat bila dihubungkan dengan sifat manusia yang paling mudah dikendalikan iblis; nafsu.

"Itulah titik kelemahannya, Yang Mulia. Itulah yang perlu Anda lakukan," lanjut Matsuri yakin.

Matsuri membungkuk penuh hormat, menyimpan pikirannya lebih lanjut demi membebaskan Gaara memilih caranya sendiri dalam bertindak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menolak untuk masuk setelah Fugaku menawarkannya satu tempat di sisi ranjang Itachi. Malam semakin larut, kelembutan langit biru yang tampak cerah dengan bintang, membentang di angkasa.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membiarkan Itachi istirahat di dalam," kata Hinata gugup. Dia akan kesulitan untuk tetap bersikap biasa di dekat Itachi. Semua orang juga tahu Hinata paling lemah terhadap orang yang tak berdaya.

Malam ini hampir semua laki-laki dalam sirkus berkumpul di dekat api unggun. Cuacanya sedang bagus untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Selain itu ada masalah yang perlu mereka diskusikan.

Fugaku akan mengambil bagian dalam rapat dadakan ini. Biasanya dialah yang menjaga Itachi, duduk di samping ranjang putranya dan selalu sigap jika si sulung membutuhkan apa-apa. Dengan penolakan Hinata, itu berarti dia perlu meminta Sasuke menggantikannya.

"Istirahatlah, kau juga membutuhkan itu." Fugaku meremas lembut bahu Hinata. Ia tak punya anak perempuan. Jika boleh memilih, mungkin Hinata akan ia jadikan anak perempuannya.

Hinata mengangguk, merapatkan syal wol di sekeliling lehernya yang mengendur.

Ia melirik Chouza yang sibuk merebus air lagi. Laki-laki bertubuh gempal itu menyadari tatapan Hinata, melambaikan tangannya sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mengambilkan air di sungai.

Hinata membalas dengan senyuman, dan membiarkan angin hangat yang tak biasa menembus helaian rambut panjangnya yang tebal. Lehernya berubah kaku saat ia bergidik. Sejenak, otot jantungnya seolah membeku.

Gadis itu yakin hawa dinginlah yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, menatap karavan yang ia tempati bersama Ino sebagai tujuan utamanya. Ia akan cuci muka dan langsung tidur. Besok, mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke utara yang jauh lebih dingin.

Sebuah rencana yang sayangnya gugur terlalu cepat.

Di hadapannya kini, seorang laki-laki asing berdiri. Berbalut pakaian tebal, wajah lusuh, tongkat kayu kering yang tampaknya kayu pohon ek sebagai alat bantu berdiri, dan mantel bulu serigala abu-abu yang melapisi hingga kepalanya.

Salju melekat erat di sepanjang garis rahangnya.

Hinata tentu tak ingat pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Bukan hanya karena penampilan yang telah sangat berubah, tapi karena ingatannya telah dihapus Waktu.

Tapi di sanalah keduanya berhadapan.

Gaara dan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**T.B.C**

**~*oOo*~**

**Reviews are always welcomed**

**~*oOo*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga**

**Cengkeraman Perasaan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketegangan perlahan membekukan pikiran Hinata. Ia tidak menyadari gerakan Gaara yang mengangkat lengannya yang bebas, mendorong tudung mantel bulunya dari kepala, dan memperlihatkan ketegasan warna rambutnya yang tak biasa.

Cahaya keperakan bulan mengantarkan sinar ke seluruh wajah Gaara. Ia tampak lelah, dengan sisa-sisa dunia gelapnya yang merambat pergi. Ia terlihat seperti manusia biasa: rapuh.

Sedikit kesadaran menghindari Hinata dari lamunan jangka panjang yang tak berarti. Akhirnya sosok Gaara benar-benar merasuki benaknya kini. Dan otak cerdas gadis itu menyampaikan betapa Gaara memerlukan bantuan. Terlebih dengan tulang pipinya yang menonjol di wajah tirus tanpa lemak itu.

"Kau … tersesat?"

Kelembutan suaranya bergetar di antara deru angin di dekat telinga Gaara. Padahal malam itu langit cerah. Sesungguhnya hanya ada keramahan yang tersampaikan dari cuaca malam itu. Namun deru angin dengan egoisnya menggelitik, mengganggu Gaara entah dengan tujuan apa.

Mata terang Hinata mengamati penampilan Gaara, sejenak ia ragu untuk dengan jujur menatap laki-laki itu. Sungguh terkesan tidak sopan jika hanya menilai seseorang dari penampilannya. Tapi, sayangnya, Hinata tak punya pilihan. Ia tak punya pengetahuan apapun mengenai laki-laki ini. Dan yang bisa membantunya saat ini adalah sepasang matanya. Dari apa yang ia lihat, Hinata berkesimpulan laki-laki yang berdiri dengan lelah di depannya itu adalah seorang pengelana.

Mungkin musim dingin yang keras telah membuatnya melemah.

"Kami punya makanan. Tidak banyak. Tapi mungkin itu bisa membantu mengembalikan staminamu."

Di seberang, Gaara bisa merasakan kehangatan jiwa Hinata. seperti yang disampaikan Matsuri, titik belas kasihnya berpendar paling terang di dalam jiwanya.

"Akan kuambilkan, tunggulah di sini."

Gadis itu bergegas meninggalkan Gaara, kembali menemui Chouza dan bertanya pada laki-laki ramah itu adakah sisa makanan yang bisa ia ambil. Chouza sempat mempertanyakan maksud Hinata. Berkat kejujurannya, Hinata diminta Chouza untuk membawa saja laki-laki yang dimaksud ke dekat api unggun.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan pelarian atau buronan, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng meski tak yakin jawabannya tepat.

Chouza menyerahkan sepotong roti keras yang dingin. "Bawalah ia ke tempat yang terang, Hinata," lanjutnya. Definsi tempat terang yang dimaksud Chouza adalah area api unggun, tapi nanti, mungkin akan berbeda.

Akimichi Chouza merapikan beberapa sisa piring yang menumpuk dan basah. Selesai dengan itu, dia kembali bergabung dengan para laki-laki yang duduk di atas lapisan permadani yang tak cukup menghangatkan. Salju telah dikeruk di sana, jadi tanahnya agak sedikit becek.

Saat Chouza menyapa Shikaku yang mengangkat gelas kopinya, Hinata muncul dengan seorang pemuda berlapis mantel bulu serigala yang tak dijahit rapi. Jika saja malam itu langit tak cukup cerah, mata awam mungkin menyangka Hinata sedang menggiring seekor serigala abu-abu berukuran raksasa.

Dengan canggung, Hinata menghindari tatapan bertanya Fugaku dan meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu. Chouza membantu memberi penjelasan sebisanya. Yang lain mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Gaara duduk.

Pemuda asing itu duduk di salah satu sudut, tak memedulikan tanah basah dan dingin yang menahan bebannya. Dia mengunyah roti kering pemberian Hinata, dan membasahi tenggorokannya dengan cairan kopi yang dibawa Chouza untuknya.

"Kau dari mana?" Hiruzen bertanya.

Ingatan Gaara tentang laki-laki tua itu masih segar. Hal yang sebaliknya terjadi pada Hiruzen, dia tak ingat apapun tentang Gaara.

"Suku Sorra di Timur," jawab Gaara tenang. Sekilas dia menemukan pandangan keheranan dari Hiruzen.

Laki-laki itu mengubah air mukanya dengan cepat. "Sorra? Kalian pengelana?"

"Kami tinggal di hutan dan pegunungan. Di seberang sungai Vechnost yang tak pernah mati."

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Gaara menahan jawabannya sesaat, tanpa bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk sedikit mencaritahu keberadaan Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dan keharuman belas kasih gadis itu di dekatnya. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya, merasa tidak cukup hanya dengan merasakan saja.

Hinata berdiri di samping Fugaku, mendengarkan kalimat berbisik Fugaku yang pelan, yang bagi Gaara sejelas suara daun-daun kering yang bergesekan di antara ranting.

"Katakan pada Sasuke untuk tidak tidur selama aku di sini," bisik Fugaku. Hinata merespon dengan anggukan kepala yakin. Tanpa menoleh pada Gaara atau yang lainnya di sana, ia melangkah pergi.

"Aku pelajar," jawab Gaara akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" Asuma menyambut jawaban Gaara. "Apa yang kaupelajari?"

"Pengobatan."

Keheningan menjalar. Tiap orang memiliki pemikiran masing-masing. Dan Gaara bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Mereka putus asa. Mereka berkumpul di sana untuk mendiskusikan langkah yang akan mereka ambil selanjutnya terhadap pemuda yang sakit parah itu, yang jatuh untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Kau belajar pengobatan?" Fugaku tak lagi bisa menahannya, ia benar-benar ingin tahu. "Apa kau pernah mempelajari tentang patah tulang?"

Gaara tahu Fugaku akan sangat senang bila ia menjawab 'ya', tapi dia tak bisa memberikan kesenangan dengan terlalu mudah pada manusia. Gaara adalah juga Penderitaan. Sihirnya yang kuat berasal dari penderitaan dan kesedihan manusia.

"Tidak, itu bukan bidangku. Orang lain sudah mempelajarinya."

Fugaku mengembuskan napas kecewanya dengan keras. Shikaku menepuk bahu pria Uchiha itu agar tabah. Takdir terburuk bagi Itachi semakin tampak jelas sekarang.

"Yang kupelajari hanya tentang penyembuhan, khususnya luka dalam."

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mata Fugaku kembali cerah. Harapan menyapanya lagi.

"Putraku," katanya, sedikit terlalu antusias hingga ia berdeham begitu menyadari kesalahannya. Fugaku melirik ke arah Hiruzen yang memakluminya, dan meminta Fugaku melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Putraku sakit parah. Tulangnya patah dan merobek hatinya. Dia keracunan. Darahnya mengental, menghitam, kotor."

Gaara menahan senyumnya. Dia bisa merasakan kesenangan merambati otot-otot tubuhnya. Mendengar kalimat Fugaku yang begitu sengsara membuatnya merasakan api kemenangan berkobar di dalam dirinya.

Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengendalikan semua kejahatan itu saat ini.

"Mungkin bila aku diperbolehkan untuk melihat keadaannya?"

"Istirahatlah dulu, Tuan," ujar Hiruzen cepat, mencegah Fugaku yang hampir bangun dari tempatnya duduk. "Keadaan Itachi tidak separah itu," lanjutnya. Hiruzen adalah laki-laki perhitungan yang terbiasa memikirkan segalanya sebelum bertindak. Kecerobohan tak pernah akur dengan laki-laki tua itu.

"Kau bisa tidur di salah satu tenda kami. Akan kuminta Shikaku menyiapkan tenda kecil untuk kautempati sementara. Besok kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini." Tatapan Hiruzen yang tegas ia arahkan pada Shikaku. Laki-laki tegap itu mengerti, dan kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil tenda cadangan di karavannya.

Perbincangan tak lagi berlanjut. Tiba-tiba saja mereka enggan bersuara, meski Gaara tak menggunakan pengaruh gelapnya pada masing-masing jiwa di sekitarnya. Mereka hanya duduk menikmati angin dingin dan menyeruput kopi yang dengan cepat kehilangan kehangatannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Hinata kembali, hanya untuk berpamitan tidur. Ia berjalan menunduk, tak mengacuhkan Gaara yang berharap mendengar suaranya yang ditujukan hanya untuknya. Gadis itu berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan tanda tanya dalam diri Gaara.

Setelah Shikaku bergabung lagi, ia mempersilahkan Gaara menikmati waktu istirahatnya di tenda yang sudah didirikannya dengan cermat. Tenda kecil itu hangat dengan sinar lampu minyak di sudut luar tenda. Gaara tak mempermasalahkan suhu, ia memadamkan api kecil sumber cahaya itu, masuk ke dalam tenda, dan berbaring terjaga sepanjang malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara hiruk-pikuk kesibukan pagi sudah dimulai sejak pukul enam. Ternyata Shino punya kebiasaan mengawali paginya dengan duduk di dekat karavannya, mengamati cahaya cakrawala yang perlahan bergerak menyinari langit. Chouza selalu siaga di dapur bersama putranya. Sementara Kiba sibuk menggiring anjing-anjing yang perlu udara pagi untuk jalan-jalan.

Sasuke bangun agak terlambat pagi itu, semua karena semalam ia perlu menjaga kakaknya hingga larut sampai ayahnya kembali. Bahkan setelah Fugaku masuk karavan, ia tak bisa sepenuhnya tidur karena suara tangis haru ayahnya yang kini berani berharap lagi.

Belum sempat mengisi perutnya dengan sarapan, Sasuke hanya menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir teh melati yang dia buat sendiri. Masih agak mengantuk, Sasuke mendatangi tenda milik Gaara, berusaha sopan saat menyapa, dan akhirnya bertemu dengan pemuda lain yang gagah, dan sama sekali tidak terlihat ramah.

"Kau … tabib itu?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Gaara namaku. Aku bukan tabib. Hanya orang yang belajar penyembuhan."

Kalimat Gaara melintas cepat di dalam benak Sasuke. "Aku sudah minta izin pada Hiruzen-sama, ayahku minta bantuanmu."

Tepat di saat yang sama, Hinata membuka pintu karavannya. Di pagi hari, Hinata beraroma fana, seorang anak manusia segar yang menggoda. Gaara mengecap aroma itu dalam-dalam, menjaga ekspresinya tetap kaku di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kakakmu?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke, mengingat kembali cerita Fugaku padanya semalam.

Hinata melangkah menuruni tangga karavannya, rok lebarnya yang berkerut, mengembang saat ia berjalan. Dan aroma itu semakin kuat seperti tali pengekang di sekitar leher Gaara. Tenggorokannya tergelitik dahaga kering yang tak nyaman.

"Ya," Sasuke menjawab.

"Aku mengerti." Gaara mengedikkan dagunya meminta Sasuke memimpin jalan. Uchiha muda itu berbalik, melangkah menuju karavannya diikuti Gaara.

Orang-orang menyadari kehadiran orang baru dalam komunitas mereka. Tatapan intens yang menghakimi menusuk punggung Gaara. Ia menoleh dengan berani, dan entah bagaimana tatapannya tepat bertemu dengan tatapan Hinata. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan permohonan. Gaara tersentak kekaguman.

Ini berarti dia akan jauh lebih mudah dikendalikan.

Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya dengan ringan. Kini saatnya sihir berperan.

Setelah pintu dibuka, Gaara bisa melihat aura kematian yang lemah bergelantungan di atas sosok pemuda kurus yang pucat. Dia berbau busuk, menyebar kemuraman yang terlalu kuat dengan sikap pesimisnya yang sok berani mati.

Gaara nyaris mendengus kesal.

"Tuan," sapa Fugaku ramah.

"Namanya Gaara, Tou-san."

Fugaku menatap anak bungsunya dengan heran, "Gaara?" Ia menoleh pada si pemilik nama, yang menganggukkan tanda persetujuannya. "Tuan Gaara, kalau begitu."

"Lupakan saja," Gaara berjalan mendekat, "Tidak perlu sungkan, aku hanya manusia biasa," suaranya mengkhianati perasaannya yang menolak. Sisi angkuh Sang Kematian menjelma menjadi sisi kemanusiaan yang selama ini membuatnya muak.

Mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke Itachi, Gaara bisa merasakan hempasan gelombang rasa takut yang kuat dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Bahkan orang yang siap mati akan merinding saat berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Kematian.

"Aku perlu serbuk kapur. Dan tunas semak hellvyth," Gaara meneliti luka yang semakin melebar di bagian bawah dada Itachi. Tulangnya memang sudah menggerogotinya. Sayangnya, Gaara tak berminat memiliki Itachi. Jadi, sebaiknya ia hidup.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan bahan-bahan yang kaubutuhkan."

"Aku membawanya di mantelku." Gaara selesai dengan pengamatan palsunya, "Ini pernah kutangani sebelumnya. Dia akan demam semalaman, sebagai reaksi tubuhnya yang menolak racun hellvyth."

"Racun?" tanya Fugaku cemas. "Tapi …"

"Hanya racun yang akan membinasakan racun."

Ekspresi Fugaku yang ragu tak dilewatkan Gaara. Di pikirannya ia melihat lagi tatapan Hinata. _Mudah untuk dikendalikan_, batinnya berkata senang.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu," lanjut Gaara tenang.

"Hanya semalam?"

Gaara tak bereaksi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Fugaku menggapai persetujuan Itachi yang pasrah. Ia mengangguk setengah yakin. "Tolong sembuhkan putraku, Tuan."

"Tentu," sahut Gaara.

Dengan itu, ia kembali ke tendanya mengambil mantel, menyelipkan telapak tangannya ke salah satu sakunya yang kosong. Dari sana Gaara mengambil sejumput semak-semak dari dunianya yang jauh dengan mudah, melalui portal yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. Serbuk kapur dijemput tangan Gaara berikutnya, diambil dari sisa-sisa tengkorak manusia yang tak berguna. Warnanya kekuningan, sekotor jiwa manusia-manusia itu.

Gaara berkutat dengan racun hellvyth seperti seorang ahli. Ia tak menimbulkan kecurigaan apapun meski ia tak menggunakan sihirnya untuk menutupi insting manusia. Sebaliknya, ia menerima kekaguman tanpa henti dari Fugaku.

Itachi yang berbaring, dibangunkan. Pemuda itu duduk dengan pasrah. Lilitan perbannya dibuka, bau anyir kematian menyergap Gaara dan menyampaikan salam. Gaara bergeming, bersikap seperti seharusnya. Ramuan yang ia buat dioleskan di luka menganga Itachi.

Uchiha itu menahan rasa perih yang tak terkira. Dan akhirnya, tanpa bisa dihindari, ia berteriak. Rasa sakitnya memang dilipatgandakan Gaara. Ia ingin menikmati ini juga.

"Itu reaksi pertama. Tidak perlu khawatir," kata Gaara. Kebohongannya lancar tanpa hambatan.

Setelah itu Gaara meminta Chouza merebus ranting hellvyth. Air rebusannya akan membantu proses penyembuhan. Atau setidaknya itulah yang disampaikan Gaara sebagai metode penyembuhannya yang tak berdasar.

Sepanjang pagi Fugaku absen di beberapa pertemuan yang biasanya diadakan sebelum memulai perjalanan lagi. Ia berjaga di dekat Itachi, mengamati perubahan dan mempelajari reaksi obat terhadap tubuh putranya. Memberinya air melalui lap basah yang diperas di dekat bibirnya setiap kali Itachi meringis.

Menjelang siang, Itachi terlelap dengan tenang. Fugaku mengintip luka Itachi dengan membuka sedikit lilitan perbannya. Rasa penasarannya berganti rasa gembira dengan cepat. Seperti sebuah keajaiban, luka Itachi telah membaik. Proses penyembuhannya benar-benar cepat.

Saat makan siang Fugaku menyampaikan berita itu ke semua orang, dan tak lupa berterima kasih pada Gaara. "Aku senang sekali, Tuan. Bila saat ini Anda memintaku untuk menyembah, akan kulakukan."

Orang-orang tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Bagi Fugaku, kedua putranya adalah hartanya yang paling berharga, khususnya setelah ia kehilangan Mikoto bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya minta tempat tinggal untuk sementara. Permintaan yang tak bertele-tele, tapi sebenarnya harus dihindari.

Saat senja tiba, Itachi telah sadar. Keadaannya telah membaik. Fugaku membantunya membersihkan diri.

Hinata melihat Gaara yang baru keluar dari karavan milik para Uchiha. Berdiri di sudut luar karavan Uchiha sendirian. Dia berdiam diri menjaga sikapnya. Kemudian membungkuk saat tatapan mata Gaara menangkap kehadirannya di sana.

Meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Gaara senang melihat Hinata di sana, ia tetap bersikap selayaknya orang asing yang tak punya niat apa-apa.

"Terima kasih, Tuan," kata Hinata lembut. Ia mengatakan ucapannya dengan tulus. Bukan karena sekadar berhasil menghapus rasa bersalahnya.

Gaara tak memikirkan kata-kata. Yang kini sibuk ia pikirkan adalah cara tercepat membawa Hinata pergi dari sana. Dan walaupun ia benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi ucapan Kankuro memang ada benarnya. Ia memang sedang bermain-main dengan perasaan. Entah sejak kapan ia melibatkan perasaan dalam hal ini. Gaara juga tidak ingat ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan Hinata. Memang, ia menginginkan Hinata, tapi dalam konteks yang benar-benar berbeda. Memberinya hukuman atau merenggut nyawanya untuk dimiliki. Sekarang, Gaara berpikir lebih praktis. Ia menginginkan hati gadis itu juga.

Mungkin Gaara tidak setampan Apollo, atau bijaksana seperti Athena. Dia juga bukan dewa hebat seperti Zeus yang berkuasa.

Tapi hanya dengan menjadi Gaara saja sudah cukup untuk memiliki perasaan itu. Ini jelas tidak berhubungan dengan Aphrodite atau Venus. Karena saat ini Gaara yakin, ini bukan cinta, tapi hanya dahaga yang ia rasakan karena ia sendirian.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Kankuro padanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara. Oh, tentu dia tahu nama Hinata.

Gadis itu menjawab dengan suara pelan, seolah menyembunyikan pertemuan rahasia ini.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Hinata."

Menyebut namanya terasa seperti mencicipi anggur terlezat di kefanaan ini. Gaara menikmati sensasinya yang menjalar di pembuluh darahnya.

"Hinata."

"Ya, Tuan?"

Mata hijaunya menatap gadis itu, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila ia mendengar suara Hinata yang lembut itu setiap saat. Memabukkan, pasti begitu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Kali ini Gaara jujur. Dan persetan dengan semua pembicaraan dan teori-teori kosong soal perasaan. Gaara menginginkan gadis itu untuk banyak alasan. Dan bila ia menginginkan sesuatu, ia akan memilikinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**~*oOo*~**

**Thaks for reading**

**~*oOo*~**


End file.
